Various parts of an automobile are manufactured as a hard plastic member or are provided with an outer plastic skin or sheet, which serves to cover a substrate with a foam material therebetween. In either case, the outer surface of the plastic part serves as a wear surface as well as a surface that is aesthetically attractive. In the manufacture of such parts, at times the outer or appearance surface of the plastic member may be scratched or scuffed or have a slight discoloration which causes the part to be rejected during final inspection and, as a result, discarded. Obviously, if such part could be repaired and saved, the overall cost of manufacture could be reduced.